Counting to Ten
by TiNkAhBeLLe
Summary: [CloTi] Sometimes you don't ever make it to the last second. [A miraculous update: Ch.2]
1. One

**A/N: Well, this is my first time writing in a very, very long time and I had this image in my head that I just couldn't get out. Well, I think it turned out the way I wanted it to..haha kinda. Hopefully it's not too OOC, but hey! I get points for effort, don't I?**

**TiNkAh**

** Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its characters equals not owned by me.  
**

* * *

**Counting to Ten**

** "One"  
**

He hated it.

He hated every single second of it.

Well, maybe not _hate_, but he was extremely, _extremely_ irritated. Cloud didn't know how it was possible, seeing as how he'd always been able to restrain his emotions from reaching the surface, but he didn't know how much more he could take of this. Not much…that was for certain.

He could do nothing but stand there, motionless, as the flurry of movement before him progressed. Tifa ushering Denzel and Marlene upstairs (after much protesting of course), Tifa running back down to clean the bar, Tifa running back up the stairs to take a shower, Tifa's footsteps softly hitting the floorboards of her room, getting ready.

That had to be what got to him the most. Tifa getting ready. For her date. _Her "Date."_ Cloud didn't know how to react when she'd informed him that she had unknowingly agreed to a "blind date." As soon as she'd said that, all the background muttering about Yuffie and her sneaky ninja ways were completely lost to him. He couldn't get over it. Tifa…on a _date?_ Yes, Tifa on a date. What was wrong with him? It didn't feel right, no matter how he tried to get around it. Yes, she was a grown woman of 22 and he really had no right in saying what she was and wasn't allowed to do. No right at all…so why did he feel like taking out his sword and hacking a tree into small bitty twigs. No, not even twigs, he wanted to hack the tree into shreds of paper…if that was even possible. So, unable to make up his mind, Cloud stood there silent and motionless. It was at that moment Tifa decided to come down the stairs.

Oh, he was in trouble.

Yes, indeed.

* * *

Tifa wasn't the type of girl who was into the way she looked, but tonight had to be different. Yuffie told her that the "blind date" she was going on was going to be some place nice and that she was well past in need of a break… and Tifa had to reluctantly agree. 

Yes, she enjoyed working at the Seventh Heaven, taking care of the kids, and whatever else that seemed to fill her day, but for once, she wanted to indulge herself. And she couldn't very well say no when Yuffie already told her that it was already set in stone. It'd be mean, no matter how forced she'd felt in going, it'd be mean to stand up her date. She wouldn't appreciate that being done to her, so naturally, she wouldn't have the heart to do it to someone else. She had noticed, however, that Cloud was more silent than usual after she told him that she'd be going out tonight. He seemed to have entered his own little world as soon as she started explaining that Yuffie had coerced her into her little scheme. Tifa knew it. She knew it by that strange look in his eyes.

She wasn't going to bother him about it. So after preparing the children for sleep, wiping down the bar one last time, going upstairs and getting ready, she decided finally that it was time to leave. Wearing the nicest dress she owned, she made her way down the stairs before she could change her mind and back out. Tonight was her night out and she was going to make the best of it.

* * *

Cloud tried his best not to stare at Tifa once she entered the main hall. She was wearing a nice fitting black dress that wasn't too showy, but wasn't all too conservative either. Her hair was swept up, showing her smooth creamy shoulders and graceful neck. She was also a bit taller than usual, wearing black heels to match her outfit. Cloud bit back the urge to tell her to go back upstairs and change. He wasn't about to let her go out in _that_ outfit. 

'_She's 22 years old. She's a grown woman and she can make her own choices,' _Cloud tried to tell himself again, but he couldn't resist in saying at least one thing to her.

"Tifa?"

"Hey, Cloud. You're still up? I thought you'd be in bed by now," she replied as soon as she saw him standing against the wall. He looked uncomfortable, as if he didn't like what he was seeing.

He let out a breath and continued with what he had to say, "I don't think going out tonight is the best idea."

For a moment she seemed panicked. "Why? Is something wrong? Is everything okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Uhh..I..uhh, everything's fine," Cloud managed. _This is harder than I thought._

She looked at him with raised eyebrows and let her eyes say it all. If nothing was wrong, then she wasn't going to waste time asking, and besides she was already running late. When he still gave no response, she quickly brushed passed him towards the closet. As close as it was to spring, it was still a bit chilly at night and she wasn't planning on catching hypothermia in the dress she was wearing.

Cloud caught her faint scent of roses as she walked by him. He followed her with his eyes as she retrieved her jacket from the closet. There was no way he was letting her out. He quickly walked towards the front door and turned around, facing her as she made her way towards him.

With a quirk of a slender brow, Tifa said, "Cloud? Are you sure you're okay? You're acting kind of funny."

"Tifa, I was just thinking. What if this 'blind date' is a psycho? I mean, Yuffie _did_ recommend him," Cloud reasoned with her. It was the best he could come up with in short notice.

For a few seconds, Tifa just stared at him in disbelief. _What?_

"Cloud, don't be silly! I'm sure it'll be fine. Yuffie wouldn't do that, would she?" It almost felt like she was trying to convince herself. She reached passed him for the doorknob when he quickly grasped her hand in his. As if lightning struck her, Tifa snatched her hand back.

"Tifa…I don't think you should go," he said quietly.

"Cloud! In case you forgot, I am old enough to be out past ten. You can't _not_ let me go out," Tifa exclaimed exasperatedly. Really, she was starting to get angry. The one night, the _one_ night she wanted to go out, she wasn't allowed.

"It's not that I'm saying you're not allowed to go, it's jus that..I don't think you should."

"As much as I want to sit here and discuss why you think I shouldn't go, I'm running late and I wouldn't want to stand the guy up. It'd be mean and you know I can't do that. It'll just be for a couple of hours, I'm sure it won't take long to have dinner," she explained. Again, she reached for the doorknob, but he effectively blocked her hand again.

"No," was Cloud's firm response. He had no idea what came over him, but he just couldn't stand by while Tifa went off into the night with _that_ dress on to do God knows what and with some random stranger to boot. No, there was no way she could go unless he accompanied her. "I don't think you should go unless I go with you."

Tifa's eyes immediately bugged out. "Cloud..it's a date. A date, as in two people who go out to talk to each other and get to know one another. It doesn't even mean anything."

"Still, I can't let you leave," he said without budging.

Really, this was testing her nerves. With all her patience, she calmly said, "Please kindly remove yourself away from the door."

Cloud didn't even blink, but stood there as her eyes flashed with heat.

"Cloud… _move_."

He shook his head in a negative gesture, and that's when she lost it.

"Cloud, let me get through right now," she nearly yelled while grabbing the doorknob and yanking it with all her might. His weight was more than she could handle though, and while the door did open a bit, it closed again as Cloud used his back to force it shut.

"No, Tifa, I can't," he said simply.

"You can't! Why?" She moved closer to him, letting him see the anger in her eyes.

"Because I can't."

"Cloud, I'm giving you 10 seconds to let me through. After that, I can't be held responsible for my actions." Cloud didn't know what to do when Tifa started counting.

"One."

What to do, what to do. He didn't want Tifa to get upset, but he couldn't help that fact. It was just a necessary evil to stop her from going.

"Two," Tifa continued steadily. She was so close to running out of patience that she restrained herself in speeding up her countdown.

"Three."

"Four."

Cloud tried to think of a way to stop it.

"Five."

"Six."

He was running out of time.

"Seven."

"Eight."

As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures. So, he decided.

"Nine."

He closed his eyes and waited for the next number.

"Te-.."

And that's when Cloud did it. That's when Cloud Strife first kissed Tifa Lockhart. His lips quickly came down to meet surprised parted lips and he gave it all he could for that one last second, successfully ending her count. She pulled back after a few seconds and her eyes seemed dazed and confused.

"Wha..but what?" Tifa sputtered out, blushing profusely. "What was that for!"

Almost as surprised at the sudden turn of events as she was, Cloud couldn't help the small smile that crept on his usually stoic face.

**Thanks for reading! I don't know if I should make another chapter or not..hum..we'll see.**


	2. Two

**A/N: Yes, so I finally DECIDED to continue this story. Miraculously, this is the only time I could find during the long break to get crackin' back on my writing. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I haven't written in forever (no excuse I know, but hey, what can ya do?). Hope you enjoy!**

**TiNkAh**

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its characters equals not owned by me.**

* * *

**Counting to Ten **

**"Two"**

Needless to say, Tifa never made it to her blind date.

Still bewildered about what just happened, Tifa managed to glare menacingly at Cloud. He stood there, aware of the intense scrutiny emanating from her, but said not one word. His lips, though, had a slight curve to them.

Not knowing what to say and utterly confused, Tifa fled the scene, running immediately back to her room.

After shutting the door, she placed a trembling hand over her racing heart. God, it was almost enough to give a girl a heart attack! She couldn't help but wonder what was going through Cloud's mind when he spontaneously kissed her.

_KISSED_ HER!! Mr. I-don't-display-affection Cloud Strife. How could he do such a thing? Didn't he know these types of things had consequences? The fleeting rush of intimacy raced back through her and she desperately fought the still tingly feeling on her lips.

How could one small thing change everything?

It wasn't like she'd never been kissed before. Back in Nibelheim, some of her more daring 'suitors' tried the ol' one, two, sneaking a tiny peck on her lush lips. But this, _this_, was stunningly different. Maybe it was because it was so _unexpected_, but she had a suspicious feeling that maybe it wasn't that at all.

Taking a deep long breath, she made her way to the bed and calmly lied down. Staring up at the familiar ceiling, emotions began to swirl around her. After the initial shock passed, she felt a pang of guilt. Her poor 'date' was going to be stood up. She would have to get a hold of Yuffie as soon as she could bring herself to sit up and search for her PHS. In her mind, some things were just out of her control and therefore justified.

Now, bringing her feelings to another subject: Cloud.

Tifa sighed. It was ironic how some things could turn out to be. Contrary to popular belief, her feelings for Cloud never really passed on over to the lines beyond friendship. No one would ever believe that though. So, she was forever stuck denying it and smiling that awkward smile that never passed on the dire message of "I'm-this-close-to-upper-cutting-you." And, of course, to add to that growing frustration, there were the unbidden rumors about their 'passionate love affair,' which Yuffie was the first to bring with her usual (mostly annoying) bluntness.

'_So Tifa, you and Cloud huh?'_

'_What? Me and Cloud what?' Tifa responded, with an admirable amount of patience on her part._

_Yuffie started at her, narrowing her eyes as if in deep concentration. "C'mon Tifa! You can tell me! I won't say a word. Ninja's promise!' she stated proudly._

'_Yuffie, I have no idea what you're talking about. Really. I don't.'_

'_Tifa! I'm talking about your passionate love affair with Cloud! It's all over the news for Gaia's sake!' Yuffie gesticulated this with a melodramatic small fist in the air._

_Rolling her eyes, Tifa crossed her slender arms over her chest. In a tone of pure conviction, she said, 'Cloud's my friend, you know that. We're not like that okay? I don't think he feels that way for me, and I only see him as a friend. Just because we live together doesn't mean we're _together_ together._

'_And besides, you of all people shouldn't listen to rumors. If we'd listen to all those rumors about you, why, we probably would have left you behind when we first met you,' she finished. _

_Yuffie's eyes flashed with challenge. 'Hmmf…you wouldn't have gotten rid of me that easy.'_

_Almost reluctantly, Tifa revealed a small smile. Yuffie was right, they wouldn't have been able to outrun her even if they were on Cid's airship going Mach 5,running for their lives…or better yet, their sanity. Planting a gentle hand on the smaller woman's shoulder, Tifa said, 'Look, I know that you're just being the good friend' –Yuffie cleared her throat- ' fine…_great_ friend' –Yuffie grinned broadly- ' that you are, but I'm telling you that me and Cloud are just friends, alright?'_

_Visibly satisfied, Yuffie nodded. 'Okay, I believe you…' and added so quietly Tifa was surprised she heard it, 'for now…'_

'_Yuffie…' Tifa warned._

'_Okay! I believe you. Sheesh! Then fine, it's actually a good thing that's the case, because I have a surprise for you anyway.'_

_Tifa didn't like the mischievous gleam in Yuffie's eyes. Didn't like it at all. In fact, she started to feel incredibly nervous. Squeezing her eyes shut for the preparation of an oncoming migraine, she tentatively asked, 'What surprise?'_

'_Well…you see…I have this friend who's been dying to go out on a date with you…'_

_Undeniably, that's when Tifa knew she was two things: trapped…and in trouble._

Rubbing away the horrendous memory, Tifa slowly sat up and urged her body to move to her dresser. Re-hanging her dress, she slipped into her pajama pants and shirt, and momentarily paused next to her door. Pressing her ear up against it, she held her breath and listened for any noises outside. It was absolutely silent.

_What? Did you want him to come up to your room and beg for forgiveness? Or_, a secret small part of her said, _did you want him to come up to your room and beg for more kisses?_

No! She immediately squelched that abhorrent thought. It wasn't that at all! She would never deny that she didn't love Cloud. Of course she did, with all her heart. Just as much as she loved Marlene and Denzel. They were her family.

But, she didn't like the queasy feeling in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling that things might have to change in the near future.

Fighting full-blown nausea, she made her way to the bed and snuggled under the covers. She stared at the clock hanging on the wall, its deafening ticks almost like the countdown to some massive time bomb. _Tomorrow_, she thought tiredly, _I'll deal with it all tomorrow._

And with that firm decision in place, Tifa resigned herself to sleep...and the fates.

* * *

As soon as Tifa sped away from the hallway as if she were running away from the gates of Hell, Cloud was caught between the urge to go after her or kick himself for his stupidity. 

He had no idea what had come over him. It happened in a matter of seconds, a decision made in the moment, but that still didn't stop his mind from replaying everything in slow motion. In very, very _detailed_ slow motion.

He could remember the exact way her lips felt. Soft, full and silky. He could even remember her apple-sweet scented breath as she drew back, her eyes sparkling with a miniscule sense of wonderment and helpless confusion.

Cloud's blood rushed at the short-lived memory.

God, it was perfect.

He'd been tempted to kiss away the enchanting confusion from her face and replace it with one hundred percent wonderment, but she had already pulled back farther than he could reach. And, maybe, it was for the best.

Sighing gravely, he made his way into the living room area of the house and sat down on the comfortable green couch. He never before was struck with an onslaught of old feelings as he was now. It was as if they were children all over again.

He remembered the past. Cloud had been so fascinated with Tifa, how she was so strong and beautiful, running wild with the boys and being more than able to keep up with them. He, on the other hand, was the exact opposite of her and he never knew if he could be worthy of what she wanted…an old undying insecurity.

Later, the love he'd had for her then became buried with the confusion of all his borrowed memories meshed in with his perception of distorted reality. For a while, he was caught up in that haze, seeing nothing clearly. It wasn't until he'd been given a second opportunity, the cure for Geostigma and his decision to give himself another chance, that he brought back that line of truth he'd hidden for so long.

He'd always love Tifa.

Startlingly.

Deeply.

Desperately.

Cloud never realized how much until tonight. Until he'd connected with her physically, with one innocent kiss. It was almost enough to steal the breath from him. It was something he never knew could feel so _right_. But, she ran away from him, almost terrified.

What was he going to do? Should he go upstairs and knock on her door? He stared at the small circular coffee table in front of him, which was littered with colorful crayon drawings created by Marlene. This was her 'artist's nook,' she'd like to proclaim. This was the only place she could be inspired.

Distracted by the scattered papers, one suddenly caught his eye. The harsh scribbling of blond, spiky hair attached to a bubbly body holding hands with another bubbly body with a shock of long, black hair. Both figurers were standing in a grassy field, with little purple butterflies fluttering around them. The orange-yellow fire sun was setting behind them and the eyes of the two figures glanced happily up at Cloud, almost begging with their expressions.

Begging for him to make things the way they were supposed to be.

Delicately touching the picture with his fingertips, he gave it one last hard look, imprinting the image in his memory. He then made his way upstairs, but before going to his room at the end of the hall, he stopped by Tifa's door and listened for any sounds that might have been coming from inside. It was silent in there. The temptation to knock was great, but he held back at the last possible moment. She could have been asleep and he didn't want to disturb her.

Giving the door one last look, he slowly and quietly made his way to his room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He would make amends tomorrow and hopefully fix the situation. If there even _was_ a situation. Cloud would wait. As much as he loved her, he wouldn't put any kind of pressure on her to change anything between them. It would probably kill him if she started dating other people, but he'd die gladly if it meant keeping her happy. Tifa had always been there for him, keeping him in line, forcing him to see what he couldn't accept, and for that, he'd forever be in her debt.

_Tomorrow. It'll happen tomorrow._

* * *

Tifa woke up early the next morning, restless and tired. Her dreams were filled with a chaotic disarray of color and movement. It had been the strangest dream, but at least it wasn't a nightmare. She'd count her blessings where she could. Getting out of bed, she yawned and stretched, beginning to get ready for the long day ahead. 

She'd have to talk with Cloud later. If he even _wanted_ to talk. Maybe he even forgot about it! Or maybe it had all been a dream, a disturbing, but not a completely unpleasant dream.

Just as she opened the door, she was startled to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. His right hand was raised and fisted, as if caught in the middle of knocking.

And that's when Tifa was struck with one unsettling thought: It _definitely_ was no dream.

**Haha, and there goes my poor excuse for a cliffhanger! Well, with this story, I just wanted to break the idea that Tifa is automatically, desperately, and ardently in love with Cloud, constantly waiting for him to come home and reciprocate those feelings. Hopefully, it works out! Well, see you whenever I next get myself to another chapter!**


End file.
